


burner

by kendrasaunders



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Everything is a Mess for Everyone, F/F, F/M, Femslash, follow up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4294905">stinger</a>. kate returns to get her tattoo. sonja's more than accommodating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burner

She goes back to the tattoo parlor without him.  And Sonja doesn’t even seem surprised.  Just slightly impressed, which gives Kate an odd sense of pride.

“I’ll pay double,” Kate offers.

Sonja shakes her head.  “Regular’s fine,” she says.  “I like a girl that’s persistent.”

Kate doesn’t know what she means.

 

It hurts it hurts _it hurts._ She didn’t know why she thought it wouldn’t.  Seth made it look so easy, like he made everything look, like this splitting, tear-rendering pain was just so simple to him.

Kate takes several gasping breaths.  She needs to focus on something else.  Anything else.  “What did he do to you?” Kate asks.

“Hm?” Sonja asks.

“As part of your deal.  What’d he do to you in the back?”

Sonja raises her eyebrows.  “You a voyer, sweetling?”

She moves the needle and Kate screams.

“Woah,” Sonja says.  “Woah.  Okay, sweetie.  Okay.  Let’s take a break, yeah? We can pick this up in a minute.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Kate says.  “I’m fine.”  She’s crying and her wrist’s on fire and everything burns, but she’s fine.

“Let me make you an offer,” Sonja says.

Kate swallows.  Nods.

Sonja thumbs away Kate’s tears.  “You’re so pretty, sweetie.”

“Thanks,” Kate mumbles.

A chuckle.  Like there’s a joke she’s not getting.  “My offer?”

“What do you want?” Kate says.

“It’s about want you want,” Sonja says.  “Let me show you what he did, honey.  It’ll make you feel better.”

Kate feels her heart wedge itself firmly in her throat.  “Excuse me?”

“I’m offering to hook up with you,” Sonja says.  “Since you seem so curious.”

At this point, saying ‘I don’t like girls,’ is a moot point.  Kate has no idea what she likes and what she doesn’t.  And Sonja’s a good looking woman, in the same vein that Seth’s a good looking man, and the idea of them together makes Kate’s stomach tight for reasons she can’t explain.

Is she into it? Does she want to watch them have sex? Is that it?

She thinks she wants to do that with Seth.  She’s not sure.  She wasn’t even sure she wanted to kiss Kyle and now she wants to... what? With a woman.  Or with Seth.  Or think about Sonja and Seth doing it and she’s just.

Lost.

 

 

“Kate,” Sonja says.  “You don’t have to.  You said you were eighteen and-”

“Okay,” Kate says.  “If it’ll make it hurt less-”

“It won’t make it hurt less when I’m doing it, cupcake,” she says.

“My name is Kate,” she says.  It just comes out.  She’s edgy.  Startled.  Wounded, but not by this.  “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Sonja says.  “It’ll take the pain away now.  But it’s still going to sting when we come back.”

“Do you have anything to drink?” Kate says.  Because it seems like the Seth Thing to do, and this whole routine is a Seth Thing, and she herself may very well be a Seth Thing.  She doesn’t know.

Sonja grins.  “I’m not getting you drunk,” she says.  “That’s one hell of a thing to do to an innocent girl.”

It sends a chill down Kate’s spine.  She doesn’t know why.  “Take me in the back,” she says.  

Sonja takes Kate by the good wrist.

 

 

 

Sonja kisses like a woman, and Kate doesn’t know what that means but it’s nothing like Kyle (or Richie, or poor- Richie.  It’s not thing like Richie.)  But Kate’s not adverse to it.  She likes it.

She wonders if Mama’s watching.  If Dad’s watching.  If they’re angry.

Does it matter?  She’s not angry.  And it makes everything hurt less.  Sonja had been right.  It makes everything feel better.

And then she drops between Kate’s legs and unbuttons her jeans.  “I think I’ll like doing this to you one hell of a lot more,” she says.

And when she returns the favor, unsure and fumbling but content, she agrees.  She’s not sure she’d enjoy doing this to Seth, either.

But with Sonja, it feels better.

 

Before she leaves, Sonja kisses her wrist.  “Come back and see me,” she says.  “Stay a while.  I’ll teach you the ropes.”

Kate blinks.  “But Seth-”

Sonja shakes her head.  “He’s rotting, Kate,” she says.  “You know it as well as I do.”

“I can’t leave him,” she says.

Sonja frowns.  “Take care of yourself.”

Kate shrugs.  “I don’t know how.”

 

 

 

Later, with the tattoo done and bandaged and her lips feeling impossibly slick, Kate returns to the motel room.

She expects Seth to be passed out by now.  High as the proverbial kite, every bit the sinner her Daddy said he was.

But he’s wide awake.  Sitting in an armchair like he’s been waiting up, and she bites back a comment.  Any comment.  She moves to hide her wrist behind her back.

“Don’t,” he says.  “Don’t bother.  I can see it.”

She relaxes her arm by her side.  “Are you mad?”

“I don’t have that kind of energy anymore,” he says.

That’s pathetic, she thinks.  You are pathetic, she wants to say.  I think I had sex with a woman, Seth Gecko.  Your woman.  Does that make you feel anything at all?

“I’m sorry,” Kate says.  And she’s not.

That’s a sin of some kind.  Having a hard heart.  Turning away from her partner in crime.

But they’re not partners.  They’re not anything.

“I had sex,” she says, and that’s all.

And there’s the spark.  There’s Seth Gecko.  She waits for him to bury it, but it stays.  Stares her down as Seth leans forward in his chair.  “Excuse me?”

“I had sex with Sonja,” Kate says.  “That’s all.”

“You-” He blinks.  “Kate-”

“I’m going to shower,” she says.  “I need to-” Get the feeling of another woman off me.  Picture it and put my hand between my legs.  She’s not sure.  She’s not sure.

He gets up.  “What are you doing?”

“Showering,” she says.

He takes her by the good wrist.  “You can’t do this to yourself,” he says.  “Did she-”

“She didn’t force me,” Kate says.  “I wanted to.”

“So you like women, then,” he says.

And she could scream, in that moment, as she watches him try to absolve himself.  Like this will make it easier for him to disappear.

“I like anything that’s not you,” she says.  “So there’s that.”

His expression sours.  “Kate-”

She pulls back.  “You’re rotting,” she says.

And it’s the truth.  It’s the God-forsaken truth.

He says nothing.

She locks herself in the bathroom.

 

 

The tattoo stings.  It burns.  She rests her head on the door.  “Seth,” she says, softly.

“Yeah, Kate?” he says, close enough that she knows he’s outside the door.

(Time’s up, princess.)

“Does it hurt?” she asks.

It doesn’t matter that she’s not being specific.  It doesn’t.  “Yeah,” he says.

She shuts her eyes and cross her heart with her right hand.  The tattoo’s still raw.  The movement stings.

“I think I can help,” Kate says.

“Kate-”

“But you have to help me, too.”

She doesn’t know what she means.  She misses Sonja.  She misses Scott.  She misses Richie and she misses Seth Gecko, the thief.

“Whatever you want, Kate,” he says.  “Just ask.”

It hurts.  It just hurts.

She fiddles with the lock on the bathroom door.  He turns the knob.

Time’s up.


End file.
